microwave_me_matthew_villianifandomcom-20200214-history
Microwave Me (Matthew Villani) Wiki
Welcome to the Microwave Me (Matthew Villiani) Wiki Hello! This is an wiki from the microwave show (microwave me) that is still in progress. Matthew Villiani Is host and founder of the show. He is also known as "Captain Microwave", a title he developed from watching a pirate video by a woman who was also a fan and suggested microwaving bubble wrap. His curiousity with microwaves began as a child when he liked to play around with the power levels to see what they did, including one time in 1992 when he heated up a cup of hot chocolate for 12:34 to see what it did. He also once time in 2001 did an experiment with a spoon in a cup of coffee and a fork with his supper. He found that the spoon was safe but the fork wasn't. He didn't know until summer of 2012 that you could make a show out of microwaving things. In late summer 2012, he filmed a pilot episode which would later be discarded, and instead on October 23, 2012 uploaded a second pilot episode done with hot pockets. Initially the show was a parody of "Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?" and "dOvetastic Microwave Theater" with the jokes and naming conventions of the former but the microwaving style of the latter, but beginning with episode 8 it began to move away from that and slowly became a proper microwaving show in its own right. For the first two seasons, the show had no budget and was entirely stuff found around his house (for example, the egg came from the refrigirator, the soap from his bathroom, and even the lighter was something he found lying around). Beginning with the third seasons, more and more items have been specifically bought for the show, most notably the Easy Button. Some artifacts from the early days remain, such as continuing to joke about being "low budget", a simplistic idea verdict at the end (despite knowing advanced enough techniques by now to edit the verdict into the video), and the show being essentially a cross between the aformentioned two microwaves shows with a dash of another show that he's a fan of, "What Happens When You Microwave This?" by BLHProductions. Beginning late in season four, he introduced an "intermission" segment for longer experiments that took awhile to do something due to requests of that nature. Later on, he would drop the naming of the microwave entirely, phasing it out in 2015, and dropping it entirely in 2016 after a microwave named after his friend as a tribute. His new microwave that replaced Jennie was never given a name and only used for one formal experiment (a packet of soup mix with a funny name). History Currently, Microwave Me is in its 10th season and has grown from its humble origins as a parody show to a proper microwaving show. Initially the show had a lot of racy humour, but after finding out how young his viewers are (some as young as 9, which is technically too young to own a YouTube account) he phased out the racy humour in season 6 and most of season 7 was very squeaky clean. However, some viewers have asked him to put it back, so it has made a few return appearances. After Season 7, Matthew was disgruntled with the fact that Google was forcing Google+ onto YouTube, as well as always having to prove that the Microwave Me theme song used from Seasons 4-7 was indeed his, so he moved to Vimeo starting in Season 8 and removed the theme song after requests to skip to the microwaving. However, his move to Vimeo was quiet, so later into the season, he uploaded his videos on Youtube and Vimeo, until primarily being on just YouTube again, starting around Season 9. Also starting with season 8, the verdicts changed, and the verdict titlecard disappeared and was replaced by a stylized text. The biggest change is that "great idea, good idea, and push" all merged into "Safe" although "Push" does make a couple cameos but for things originally described as a bad idea. Some former "bad idea" experiments now would be categorized as "safe", such as certain light bulb episodes, "unsafe" replaced "bad idea" and the lighter "really bad ideas", and "dangerous" replaced "really bad idea" and the lighter "deadly ideas", however "deadly", "stupid", and "highly deadly" (with "idea" dropped from the wording) remain. Since people wanted a theme song again, a new theme song was used starting in Season 10. Also starting in Season 10 was the return of the verdict jingles, as well as the introduction of credits. Most of the credits are an off-blue with yellow text, but we now know that "deadly" uses a black background with white text. We also know that "shitty" (the Season 8+ version of a one-time verdict) has a brown background with white text. In season 10 he microwaved a lava lamp, which nearly killed him, a video that went viral and helped launch his channel into being one of the better recognized YouTube destruction channels. In 2016, he even named a microwave after his American Idol friend, Amelia Eisenhauer, who promoted his work. At its peak, Microwave Me was averaging 5000 new views a day and grabbing 3000 to 10,000 views per video. However, in late 2016, his traffic had begun to decline, a trend that would continue through 2017. Due to financial issues from less ad revenue due to decreased viewership and the destruction of his garage by a storm, he had to go on hiatus after completing his 500th episode, intending to return that fall. In early 2018 he became under attack by trolls and due to multiple community guidelines strikes he was unable to upload for months. On August 16, 2018, the trolls finally won as MicrowaveMeShow was permanently suspended, suffering the same fate dOvetastic did in April 2018. His auxiliary channel, Captain Microwave, still remains, which was created in 2013 as an emergency backup. Starting in March 2018, someone who is either an unhinged, psychotic fan of Microwave Me or a hater/troll that contributed to the demise of his channel has been creating impostor accounts, using his channel name, likeness, and reuploads of his videos, often claiming to be one of his backup accounts. Captain Microwave has reported that any account claiming to be the "new" Microwave Me is a fake. On December 27, 2018 his account was restored in good standing, but he has been having difficulties getting restarted. Season 19 has been mostly small things done in his home microwave and has been struggling to reach his audience again. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse